


A Internet Não É Só Pra Pornografia

by lion_charlie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_charlie/pseuds/lion_charlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John é o namorado virtual do Sherlock - do CANADÁ</p><p>Ninguém acredita que ele seja real.</p><p>~</p><p>Tradução pra portugês da fic The Internet Is Not Just For Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Internet Não É Só Pra Pornografia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Internet Is Not Just For Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304382) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



Sherlock mandando mensagens de texto em uma cena do crime não era incomum. 

Sherlock mandando mensagens de texto, e então levantando a cabeça e rindo afeiciosamente, era um pouco mais fora do normal.

“Huh. Ele finalmente quebrou. Que pena, eu tinha apostado em daqui a mais três meses..” Donovan inclinou a cabeça, pensativa. “Quem ganhou o bolão?”

Ignorando ela, Lestrade pigarreou e perguntou, “Sherlock, com quem você está falando?”

Os olhos de Sherlock não deixaram a tela. “Eu não estou falando com ninguém.”

Oh, pelo amor de- “Pra quem você está escrevendo?”

"Meu namorado.”

O silêncio resultante foi tão comovente que até Sherlock percebeu. Ele levantou os olhos, piscando confuso. “Problema?”

“Seu namorado,” Anderson disse incrédulo.

“Foi o que eu disse,” Sherlock retrucou impaciente.

“Você. Tem um namorado.”

“Anderson, suas células cerebrais restantes finalmente decidiram desistir? Você está se repitindo. Incessantemente.”

“Quanto você pagou por ele?” Donovan interveio. “Você não usou um daqueles serviços postais pra conseguir um noivo, usou? Você não pode confiar nestes serviços, eles pegam todas as suas economias de uma vida e fogem pras Ilhas Cayman.”

“Está bem, já é o suficiente,” Lestrade disse em voz alta, interrompendo antes que aquilo se transformasse em uma briga feia – completa com puxões de cabelo e mordidas. Haviam momentos em que ele simpatizava profundamente com sua professora de gramática da escola. “Bom pra você, Sherlock, mas você está em uma cena do crime. Você pode mandar mensagens pro seu namo-“ Sua garganta apertou. Seu cérebro se recusava a usar as palavras “Sherlock” e “namorado” na mesma frase com um pronome possessivo. “Você pode mandar mensagens pra ele mais tarde.”

“Dificilmente.” Sherlock bufou. “Eu estou perguntando a ele sobre o progresso de decomposicão de fígados humanos. É vital para o caso.”

“Por que ele saberia sobre partes de corpos em decomposicão? Oh Deus, voce encontrou um namorado serial killer, não foi?” de Donovan foi afogado pelo berro de Lestrade de que, “Sherlock! Você não pode simplesmente dar detalhes de uma investigação em andamento!”

“Eu estou quebrando regras suficientes te trazendo aqui-“

“Faz um sentido tremendo-“

“-só porque eu te deixo entrar não significa que você pode trazer um amiguinho junto-“

“-ele mata as pessoas e te traz partes delas pra você usar em experimentos. Ele provavelmente faz as compras também, pois ele é um _provedor_ -“

“-há regras, seu idiota. Você pode não acreditar nelas, mas o resto de nós tem que segui-las se quisermos ter uma condenação!”

“-entao vocês se abraçam no sofá e falam sobre o seu dia. Ele conta sobre todas as pessoas que ele matou, você conta sobre os crimes mais nojentos que voce resolveu, e é tudo horrivelmente, _horrivelmente_  doméstico.”

Sherlock olhou para os dois com ameaçadoramente. “John é doutor,” ele respondeu à Donovan. Ao Lestrade, ele disse, “E eu duvido que os canadenses se importem com um simples escândalo de herança que deu errado.”

Lestrade piscou lentamente. “Os canadenses.”

“Oh, maravilhoso, agora você está se repetindo.” Sherlock encarou Anderson. “Parabéns, Anderson. Você efetivamente realizou o primeiro caso de estupidez transmitida de humano para humano.”

“Sherlock!” Lestrade quase gritou. “O que os canadenses têm a ver com isso?”

Sherlock olhou para o céu, sua expressão de por-que-meu-esplendor-tem-de-ser-sobrecarrecado-com-esses-mortais-de-mente-pequena clara em seu rosto. Lestrade era familiar com essa expressão. Eles se cruzavam frequentemente.

“John é canadense. E enquanto ele é muito talentoso, eu duvido que ele possa afetar o Sistema Judiciário Britânico de Richmond.” Todos trocaram olhares. “Sherlock,” Lestrade disse cuidadosamente, “como exatamente voce conheceu o, uh, John?”

“Pela internet.”

O silêncio comovente de antes voltou, junto com seus amigos Constrangedor e Puta Merda.

“Oh Deus,” Donovan gemeu. “Por que voce não encontrou um serial killer legal?”

*

“Como está seu correspondente, querido?” “Ele não é meu correspondente, Sra. Hudson, ele é meu namorado.” “Claro, querido.”

 *

Você não pode namorar alguém pela internet. Mamãe não vai aprovar. MH

Cai fora. SH

 *

Lestrade esperava que Sherlock fosse ficar entediado e abandonar todo o negócio de namorado-virtual-do-Canadá.

Ele não o fez. Se alguma coisa, ele só ficou mais encantado.

“Vocês não podem possivelmente ser tão estúpidos!” Sherlock jogou as mãos pro alto. “Se John estivesse aqui, ele teria descoberto há séculos!”

Eles ouviam muito isto agora. Se John estivesse aqui. John disse isso. John disse aquilo. John ia bater no chão e fazer brotar o assassino, já algemado e com toda a papelada pronta.

Já estava acontecendo há meses. Estava chegando a um ponto em que Lestrade se contorcia toda vez que ouvia o nome “John”.

Donovan, entretanto, estava com a paciência esgotada. “Ah, quer parar com isso!”

Sherlock zombou ela com seu olhar. “Eu não continuaria com isto se vocês fizessem seus trabalhos! Honestamente, o John-”

“John não é real! Ele nunca foi real! Ele é alguém que você inventou pra fazer com que nós pensássemos que você é humano, ou algo do tipo!”

“Oh, e o que te levou a esta dedução tão brilhante?” Sherlock praticamente rosnou. “Compartilhe, Sargento Donovan. Eu realmente aprecio ouvir as suas tentativas em lógica.”

“Já chega!” Lestrade vociferou. “Donovan, vigie a cena. Sherlock, comigo.”

Lestrade levou Sherlock a um canto quieto. Sherlock o encarou, uma estranha mistura de desafiador e apreensivo.

“John é real. Ele tem um blog. É como eu o encontrei.”

“Sim, eu acredito em você. Eu tenho certeza de que o John existe. Mas Sherlock,” Lestrade tomou cuidado de manter seu tom de voz gentil, “você o conhece?”

“Claro que o conheço! Ele é um doutor, anteriormente dos Servicos Medicos das Forças Canadenses. Ele é péssimo com tecnologia e ele-"

"Você já se encontrou com ele? Você sabe que aparência ele tem?”

Sherlock fez um som de desprezo. “Eu gosto dele pela sua mente. Eu não poderia ligar menos para sua aparência.”

“Sherlock,” Lestrade suspirou. “Eu sei que isto pode ser difícil de escutar, mas o John pode não ser quem voce pensa que ele é.”

“Eu sei exatamente quem ele é.” “Tem certeza?” Lestrade pressionou.

“Você tem certeza absoluta de que o conhece? A internet pode esconder muito sobre uma pessoa. Ninguém consegue deduzir tudo por alguns e-mails e um blog. Nem mesmo você.”

Por um mero segundo, Sherlock pareceu abatido. Ele rapidamente readquiriu sua normal impassividade, mas Lestrade pode ver o começo da dúvida passando por seus olhos.

“Olha, o John pode ser quem ele diz que é. Ou pode ser alguma criança zoando com você pra se divertir, ou uma velha solitária. A questão é, não tem como você saber. Não nesse tipo de situação.”

Foi um Sherlock muito mais derrotado que voltou à cena do crime. Ele resolveu o caso com a sua eficiência usual e sem seu usual humor ácido.

Ele não mencionou mais o John.

 *

Uma semana depois, Lestrade passou pelo 221B da Rua Baker para ver Sherlock. Sra. Hudson atendeu à porta.

“Oh, temo que você o tenha perdido, Detetive Inspetor. Ele foi trabalhar em um caso no exterior.”

Um formigamento de alarme subiu pela sua espinha. “Não é no Canadá, é?”

“Canadá? Não, acho que ouvi ele dizer algo sobre Belarússia.”

“Oh. Bem, bom. Quando ele voltar, pode pedir pra ele me ligar?”

“Claro, querido.”

Lestrade tomou seu rumo de volta à Nova Scotland Yard, sentindo-se levemente aliviado. Parecia que Sherlock tinha finalmente prestado atenção no que ele falou e estava retomando sua vida.

Brilhante. Quanto mais cedo eles pusessem o desastre do namorado imaginário para trás, melhor.

 *

Lestrade não viu Sherlock por um mês, depois disso. Não até que um homicídio triplo particularmente estranho o fez mandar uma mensagem ao Sherlock dizendo, “Venha pra cá agora, ou eu vou entregar o caso pro Dimmock.”

“Não se atreva a tocar nisso, Anderson!”

Sherlock chegou com um pulo à cena, casaco oscilando dramaticamente atrás dele. A saudação de Lestrade morreu em sua garganta quando um homem loiro, baixo e forte o sucedeu. Ele estava vestido com jeans e uma jaqueta militar, assistindo às idas e vindas com um certo interesse moderado.

“Sherlock, o que eu falei sobre cenas de crime não serem seu parquinho pessoal?”

Sherlock olhou para ele criticamente, mas o desconhecido respondeu antes que ele pudesse.

“Oh, desculpe. Eu imaginei que não devia estar aqui. Eu vou esperar lá fora, Sherlock.”

Sherlock franziu as sombrancelhas. Donovan levantou o olhar de onde ela se encontrava, agachada sobre o corpo, surpresa evidente em suas feições. “Você é americano?”

O homem sorriu para ela. “Canadense, na verdade.”

Todos congelaram.

“Canadense,” Lestrade disse finalmente, com a voz meio fraca. “Você por acaso não se chama John, se chama?”

O homem sorriu, de maneira confusa. “Uh, sim. Dr. John Watson. Olá.” Ele ofereceu sua mão.

Lestrade o cumprimentou, mais por reflexo do que qualquer outra coisa, porque a sua mente havia falhado convenientemente como um produto mal feito da Microsoft. Sherlock parecia estar montruosamente presunçoso.

Toda atividade havia parado. Todos estavam ocupados demais encarando o homem para fazerem seu trabalho. Lestrade gritaria com eles, mas seu cérebro ainda estava pra reiniciar. Pelo tempo que estava levando, ele estava provavelmente funcionando com Windows Vista.

John olhou eles de volta confuso e apontou com o dedão sobre seu ombro. “Devo ir?”

“Não.” Derepente Sherlock havia cruzado o cômodo e estava parado bem na frente de John, seus peitorais quase se tocando. “Fique. Vou precisar de você.”

John sorriu para ele, criando pequenas rugas nos cantos de seus olhos. Sherlock não sorriu de volta, mas seu rosto relaxou visivelmente.

Enquanto Sherlock cutucava o corpo, Donovan se esgueirou para o lado do homem. “Então você é o famoso John.”

“Não sei sobre famoso, mas sim.”

“Você é um serial killer?”

“Uh, não.”

“A Aberração ali deve ser.” Donovan o olhou de cima abaixo, notando a camisa xadrez e o suéter de lã. “Você parece normal.”

“Obrigado?” “Ele tem falado que você é namorado dele, sabia. Há séculos.” “Sério?” John franziu as sombrancelhas. “Que estranho.”

Donovan adotou o olhar de alguém que sabia que as regras da normalidade e racionalidade iriam se reafirmar no mundo. “É, é mesmo.”

“Ele me pediu em casamento meses atrás.”

A reafirmação durou pouco.

John chamou através do cômodo. “Ei, você não mudou de idéia, mudou?”

“Não seja idiota,” Sherlock zombou.”Nós estamos esperando. Mamãe quer um casamento de verão.”

“É, bem, só lembre que meu visto expira em alguns meses.”

“Dificilmente. Mycroft já está acertando a confirmação da sua cidadania dupla. Ele terá os papéis até terça.”

“Huh. Isso é...bom.” John enrugou seu nariz. “O que seu irmão faz mesmo?”

“Esqueça isso, John. Venha dar uma olhada no corpo.”

John olhou para Lestrade por permissão. Lestrade acenou para que ele continuasse sem dizer nada. Ele precisava deitar, e talvez um pano molhado. Ou uísque. Muito e muito uísque.

Donovan se pos silenciosamente ao seu lado e o entregou uma barra de Mars. Lestrade terminou em duas mordidas.

“Inacreditável.”

“É.”

“Há tantas formas como podia ter dado errado. Deveria ter dado tudo errado,” Donovan disse, perdida em seus pensamentos.

“Mm.”

“Conte com ele pra contrariar as probabilidades. E conseguir um namorado fofo.” Donovan suspirou. “Não há justiça no mundo.”

John estava murmurando algo para Sherlock, gesticulando na direção de um dos corpos. Ele apontou para as unhas de uma mão e então para a cabeça. Sherlock gritou, agarrou John pelo colarinho e o beijou meticulosamente.

Donovan assistiu estusiasmada. “Meu Deus.”

“Conseguiu alguma coisa, Sherlock?” Lestrade perguntou com o ar de alguém que havia sido tão traumatizado que simplesmente aceitou viver como uma couraça cicatrizada para o resto da vida.

“Gêmeos!” Sherlock gritou quando correu por eles. “Venha, John!”

John trotou atrás dele, acenando animadamente para Lestrade e Donovan quando passou.

Lestrade apertou o dorso do seu nariz. “Deus nos ajude. Há dois deles.”

Donovan fez um som pensativo. “Será que vamos ser convidados para o casamento?”

**Author's Note:**

> Deixem kudos e/ou comentarios :D lembrando que todo o crédito pelo plot vai pra cyerus ;)


End file.
